i haven't lived one day not loving you only
by suzybishop
Summary: "Do you really expect me to wear this?" / Or, the story behind Beck and Jade's matching necklaces. BeckJade.


**Notes:** I wrote this for the SavetheBade challenge thing on Tumblr, for the prompt: "Something Old". It's so short and probably not good because I haven't written Bade in months, but I hope it makes you smile. A little.

* * *

_and afterwards we drop into a quiet little place_

_and have a drink or two _

_and then I go and spoil it all_

_by saying something stupid like 'I love you'_

something stupid, frank sinatra

.

.

The first gift Beck gives her is a necklace, matching with the one he always wears around his neck, during lunch.

Jade officially decides that he's the sappiest boyfriend in the entire universe – the sappiest of all saps – and tells him so, which makes him frown very deeply, and Jade is pleased.

It's not particularly nice-looking; the chain, or string, rather, is thin and holds a brown circle that feels metal, but probably isn't, and is big enough for Jade to put her finger through.

Beck tells her he made it in jewelry class, and no, Jade does not know why her boyfriend is taking jewelry but she's learned to put up with _some_ things.

Plus, Beck in a jewelry class opens up many opportunities for mocking, which is something Jade will never pass up.

He looks proud of himself, which pains Jade a little because she doesn't understand how someone could be proud of _this_.

But instead of saying that, because it's a bit too mean, she just gives him a look. "Do you really expect me to wear this?"

It comes out harsher than intended, thus turning Beck's proud, beaming face into a sullen-stormy-rain-cloud-looming-over-him face, and no, Jade's description of this is not exaggerated in the slightest. Her boyfriend is such a drama queen.

Jade sighs, fiddling with the so-called necklace, which is actually a result of pitiful jewelry making, but she decides not to mention that. Sometimes she's good to him.

"I guess it's not _that_ bad," she says finally, and Beck perks up so quickly, it actually makes her head hurt.

"I knew you liked it," he grins, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Jade scoffs mid-cheek-kiss. "Not even, _Beckett_," she adds emphasis to Beckett, never missing a chance to point out that he was given a name from the 1600s.

Beck just rolls his eyes and slips his creation over her head, leaning back to admire how it looks when he's finished, smiling his dopey Beck smile.

It's actually kind of cute, in a boy-ish, lame romantic attempt that actually is romantic and makes Jade smile when he's not looking, but she'll never, ever admit that.

.

She's mad at him.

He's being weird, and not in his usual weird-Beck way where he's too laid-back and zones out and refuses to watch Full House. He makes her breakfast this morning, waking her up with his ferocious renditions of Fleetwood Mac and the smell of burnt pancakes.

Coupled with this, and the fact that it's seven-thirty in the morning on a _Saturday_, Jade is mad, at him.

"Hey, babe!" He greets her happily, completely oblivious to the obvious scowl on her face as he tries, pathetically, to flip another pancake. Half of it lands on the outside of a pan and Beck tries salvaging it with his fingers, burning himself in the process.

Naturally, Beck's pain under any circumstance would fill her with glee, but she's too tired to marvel in it at the moment.

"Hey," she snaps, plopping down onto one of their wooden kitchen table chairs. He never makes her breakfast unless they're celebrating something, like their anniversary, or Beck's last fish from high school dying, or Robbie being in the hospital. Okay, the last two wouldn't be something _Beck_ would celebrate, but that's neither here nor there.

Usually they just order in or go out to eat, because they're classy like that. (And really, Beck's cooking sucks and Jade doesn't have the patience for it.)

"You seem happy," Beck remarks sarcastically, still smiling as he presents her with a plate of three charcoal-looking pancakes.

Jade sticks her tongue out at him and pours an unhealthy amount of syrup on them, much to Beck's dismay. "Mind telling me what this is all about?" she asks after swallowing her first bite, because talking with a full mouth is gross and Jade West does not go down like that.

Beck preens. "No," he sings happily like the smart ass he is.

He eats his pancakes with little trouble while Jade barely keeps hers down, glaring at him, and when they're finished, she's still glaring and Beck just kisses her with a sticky mouth and shoves her into their bedroom.

"We're going out," he tells her before disappearing down the hall. "Wear something pretty!"

Jade growls a little – is he implying that she wears ugly clothes? – and puts on a dress she doesn't wear too often that's just enough to please him without being too elaborate.

"Where are we going?" Jade whines, wincing as she's greeted with the blaring sunlight. It is too fucking early for this.

Beck chuckles. "And you talk about me."

"That's because you refuse to get out of bed when it's past twelve o'clock on _weekends_," she fires back, forcibly shoving her sunglasses onto her face to prevent blindness.

"Touché," Beck concedes as he enters the car, then smiles a little. "But I have a reason, I promise."

Jade just sighs heavily, sinking into her seat. She has no idea where they could possibly be going at 7:52am but it better be good, otherwise she can't be held accountable for her actions. Especially since she hasn't had anything with caffeine in it.

About twenty minutes later, they arrive at this jewelry shop downtown, which only confuses Jade even more because he just bought her a custom-made diamond bracelet with scissors on it, which was only three months ago.

They do make bank, but not _that_ much bank.

"Beck…" Jade says slowly, "what's going on?"

Beck shushes her, which earns him a slap on the arm because since when does he _shush_ her, and ushers her inside the store. Their fingers intertwine out of habit and he leads her to a service counter designated for 'pick-ups'.

"Pick up for Beck Oliver," Beck says politely to the lady, who actually blushes (the nerve) and stammers that she'll be just a minute.

"How embarrassing," Jade rolls her eyes. She'd actually feel sorry for the girl if she felt sorry for people.

Beck nudges her, smirking a bit. "Be nice."

"I am nice," Jade back-talks petulantly, causing Beck to smile even more. She's about to hit him when the giggling idiot hands him two jewelry boxes, significantly small – the kind that hold rings.

Now Jade's having trouble breathing, because her boyfriend is such an idiot.

"Beck-"

"Remember when you told me the circle on your necklace broke?" He asks gently, and Jade nods slowly, confused. "Well, I got it fixed." He presents her with the main piece of her necklace, which looks touched up and has a complimentary loop at the top for her to stick the string through.

She smiles in spite of herself, momentarily forgetting about the second box. "I knew you were up to something sappy," she teases, fingering the circle. Beck pulls out the string for it and she smiles gratefully at him. "Sometimes you're useful," she says lovingly, in the only way Jade West can.

She's in the middle of pushing the string through the loop when she feels something weird against the skin of her forefinger and turns it, and that is the first time Jade West ever questions her 20/20 vision.

"Beck Oliver," she breathes, her hands shaking. "You're kidding, right?"

Beck smirks. "Not at all."

Jade looks back down at the circle, 'marry me' engraved into it, and she feels butterflies in her stomach, fluttering madly, as cheesy as that sounds. Later she'll blame Beck for it.

"So…will you?" Beck asks casually, and when Jade looks up, an actual diamond ring is in front of her, catching the sunlight.

She pounces on him then, and he welcomes her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she murmurs _yesyesyes_ against his mouth, unable to say anything else. Usually she hates what he does to her eloquence when he's being Mr. Cheesy (though more frequently, Mr. Foreplay) but right now, she couldn't care less.

The girl behind the counter is gawking at them, and Jade does feel a little bad, but that doesn't stop her from rubbing it in her face anyway.


End file.
